When You Thought You've Seen It All
by Shadowess 88
Summary: Gohan gets accepted in to a high-class school where a bunch of guys do nothing but entertain rich girls. Just what kind of school did his mother send him to! How long can Gohan keep his secrets to himself? Rated for mild language and suggested themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow**__:_ Hello little duckies and bunnies. That's right. You're all ducks and bunnies. I have been in a loop with all my other stories and this is just the ticket to help me get my creative juices going. I'd like to give full credit towards _**otogii**_, for having inspired this pretty awesome idea. I hope the rest of you are as pumped! So, please enjoy.

Btw, this takes place after the Cell Games, at the time where Gohan was supposed to attend Orange High School. See the notes at the bottom too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Chapter 1: The Start_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ BEee… The sound of a blaring alarm clock was quickly flying out the window and off to the distance. The reason for its sudden flight was because of a teenage boy. Gohan groaned and sat up in his bed. This was not the best way to start his day… at the untold hours of the mornings. He didn't look at his alarm clock before he chucked it out to the sky. Either way, it was early.

His little brother Goten, who was a striking mini-version of their father, came bouncing in to the room. "Wake up, Gohan! Let's play!" Goten jumped up and down around the room, including on the bed, bouncing Gohan lightly.

"GOHAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Gohan's mom, Chi-Chi, yelled from the kitchen.

"YEAH! Food! Food! Food!" Goten got off the bed and bolted out of Gohan's room.

"YOU BETTER BUY A NEW ALARM CLOCK TONIGHT OR YOU WON'T GET TO GO TRAIN!" Chi-Chi yelled once more before she turned her attention to the small Goten.

Gohan pushed his blankets off and made his bed on habit with some agility before heading to the kitchen as well to eat a giant balanced breakfast. At least there was breakfast. Twenty-five bowls of rice, some fruit, and three tall glasses of orange juice is a nice light breakfast.

"Okay! Done eating! Let's go play, Gohan!" Goten jumped off his chair and started running outside.

"I can't play until this evening, Goten. I got to go to school." Gohan felt bad for making his younger brother sad. "But I promise that we'll have a spar when I get back." He could feel his mother's glare on the back of his head. "I just have to swing by Bulma's on the way home to get a new alarm clock." He could feel the glare leave.

This seemed to cheer up Goten. "Can you bring Trunks back with you? Can he spar with us?" Trunks was Goten's best friend. They were always sparing with each other and having fun.

"As long as it's okay with mom and Bulma. Now I got to get ready." Gohan got up and went to take a shower before school. The place had a uniform… Only Chi-Chi would pick out such a school that had a strict protocol.

After a quick shower, he began to get dressed. The uniform consisted of black shoes, black dress pants, a white button-up shirt, black tie, and light blue jacket with the school emblem on the front. As he buttoned up the shirt, he remembered how this whole school thing was brought on to him…

_-Last Week-_

_Gohan punched and kicked left and right, withstanding the force of a thousand times Earth's normal gravity. Energy beams were flying all around him, as he constantly moved to dodge each one to challenge his agility and flexibility._

_Left. Right. Down. Left. Left._

_The energy beams drew closer and closer until… Gohan's strength after five hours finally began to waver, and he moved the wrong way. A large energy blast slammed in to his back, knocking him hard in to the floor._

_The room Gohan was in slowly turned the gravity back down to normal conditions, and the other energy beams disappeared. It was programmed to shut off after the individual got hit, or after 7 hours. Gohan stood up and winced. The energy blasts were set at their highest setting. He went over to the control panel and picked up a small brown pouch, pulling out a sensu bean._

_Those were magnificent beans, a great refresher after training or a long battle. They restored all your energy with a single bean. Gohan powered down the machine and left the portable sphere room. Outside stood his little brother, waiting with rare patience._

"_Hey Goten. What's up?" Gohan asked, draping a towel over his muscled shoulders._

"_Mom said that dinner is ready and we're not starting until you get home." He said simply._

_Of course. Goten was thinking with his stomach. "Alright, alright. Come on. Let's eat." Gohan picked up his little brother and propped him up on his shoulders._

_They both went home, and could smell the practical banquet of supper wafting out through the door. Gohan's stomach growled loudly, making Goten laugh. Gohan went inside and set his brother down. He was not permitted to go to the table right away. Chi-Chi ordered him to go have a shower to get the sweat off his body._

_Goten pouted, knowing that'd he'd still have to wait. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long since Gohan made sure to have a quick shower._

_The giant towers of food that were placed on the table were instantly attacked by the two boys quickly went down after a few minutes. Chi-Chi was proud that her boys had a healthy appetite, but she didn't eat with so much gusto._

_And so, she spoke up. "Gohan, do you remember those tests I've had you fill out?"_

_Gohan swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "I do. A lot of that was what I covered years ago. Why?"_

"_Those were entrance exams to the best schools aound, and I have enrolled you in the one that I saw was best. You need an early start to make friends and find a wife so that I can have grandchildren. Plus at the school, you can finally have a real scholarship! There is no better school that the Ouran High School, and I just got word today that you've been accepted." She put her hand up before Gohan could comment. "You are going to school and that is final! The year class starts on Monday so you will be able to focus more on your studies than your training." Chi-Chi took up the empty plates and bowls and started loading them in to the sink._

_Gohan's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. What about training? Why did he have to go to a high school? His mom taught him so much that he finally thought that he'd be done with studying._

"_Your uniform should be here before the end of the week. Now remember to make lots of lady friends so that you can find a proper wife." Chi-Chi added, taking the half empty bowl in front of Gohan._

_-End Flashback-_

Gohan sighed. He was forced to tell Vegeta that his bi-weekly training spars would be cut, and that he would be attending a private high school. That conversation went 'well' after Vegeta was done ranting and the phone was picked up by Bulma. She sort of understood…

Fixing his tie and grabbing his bag, he went back out.

Chi-Chi looked at her son and smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh my little Gohan… You're the picture perfection of an honor student about to receive a scholar…" she took up a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"Mom…" Gohan looked down at his feet.

Chi-Chi went from proud mother to mother-in-charge. "Now, Gohan. Remember. Don't let people see you fly, hold back your power, don't get in to fights, and remember to make friends."

"Yes mom. I better get going then." Gohan went out the door. "See you later, Goten!"

"Don't get that uniform dirty either!" Chi-Chi yelled to Gohan as he took flight to the sky.

Gohan sighed as the air rushed past him. It was always peaceful up in the sky, and there was always something different to see. He was going in to a different province area, so at his speed it took him about 15 minutes of human-flight, where it would be… a good six hours by vehicle to get from his home to the school.

He would have taken the nimbus cloud but Goten would probably want to use it today to keep himself entertained, or if he wanted to go see Trunks.

Time just seemed to fly by so much faster when you're in the sky. It wasn't that long before Gohan saw the area where his school was supposed to be. There were a lot of large lots but this was a different part of Japan, so this was propably more upper class. Making sure that the vehicles and pedestrians were down to a minimum, he went down in to an alley way a few blocks away.

It would be better to walk up to there than just land in. He was a new student after all and besides, he was going to keep his teenage-hood as normal as possible for Chi-Chi's sake. As he walked he wondered if he should bring an extra set of clothes with him in case he needed to run out for something.

A bunch of vehicles passed him, all either dark or light colored. It took a few moments for Gohan to realize that they were all limousines.

"Huh, that's a lot of limos. Must be a celebrity party or something." Gohan muttered to himself. As he looked ahead, realizing that he was getting closer to the school, all the limousines were turning in to the school lot.

He looked through the gate to the school and his jaw fell. "This is the school?!" It had to be since all the people who stepped out of the backs of the limos wore either similar uniforms as him or wore long yellow dresses. Everyone seemed so… so regal.

A fountain was in the middle of the courtyard, with a statue that had an… interesting pose. There were flowers, trees, and well kept grass everywhere! The school itself seemed more like a mansion than anything.

Gohan's shoulder's slumped as he sighed. "What has mom gotten me in to…?"

A boy in a similar uniform as his, seemingly his age but a great difference shorter with brown hair and brown eyes walked by him through the gate towards the school, carrying his bag and a few books in his arm.

"Uh, excuse me?" Gohan spoke up. He just had to make sure. "This is Ouran High School, right?"

The boy turned and looked at him. "Yeah. This is the school. First year?"

"Y-yeah. I didn't think a school would be like this." Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's a bit different, I agree, but the classes are tougher than your average school. Do you know your homeroom?" He was polite.

"Oh, its 2-A I believe." Gohan said, remembering that his mom told him so the other day.

"Your first year here and you've been put to the second year." He put his hand to his chin for a moment in thought. "Well, 2-A is my homeroom as well. I'll show you the way."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks! I really appreciate it. I'm Son Gohan. What's your name?" Gohan started to walk with the guy.

"Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you Gohan." Haruhi gave a small smile. "Just follow me."

Gohan followed Haruhi in to the building and looked around the fancy decorating. This school was definitely once someone's home… Someone who had a lot of western rich taste. Gohan did his best to memorize which way Haruhi was leading him.

They arrived at the room, where some students were already there, talking or getting settled in to their desks.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Haruhi." Gohan said appreciatively.

"Hey Haruhi!" a duet of voices called ahead of him. Gohan looked up to see two guys, identical twins about his height walking towards them. Each had light copper, slightly messed hair, and yellow-golden eyes. They spoke in unison. "This guy bothering you? We can take care of him outside." They punched their fists.

"Guys, he's new. I was just showing him the way to the homeroom here." Haruhi said plainly as he headed to his desk.

"Oh." Their tough demeanor fell and they turned to a more mischievous yet protective outlook. "So who are you?"

Gohan blinked. "Oh, I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you two." Gohan smiled. He was making acquaintances, and that was the first start to making friends.

"The Son family, huh. I've never heard of them." The one of the left spoke.

"Where are you from?" The one of the right spoke.

"I'm from the Central East country." Gohan said.

They blinked then got bored expressions. "That's a far ways off to come to this school…" The right one spoke.

"Ya, it's definitely a long ways off." The left one agreed.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the twins. "My mom and little brother would get a kick out of you two."

They smirked, and began speaking in unison again. "Of course, for we are the Hitachiin Brothers!" They did a pose together.

"The one on the left is Kaoru. The one on the right is Hikaru." Haruhi said plainly as he set his beg on his desk.

The two boys flinched. "Haruhi! He's supposed to figure that out on his own." Hikaru said.

"Yeah! What about our game?" Kaoru pouted.

"You can try again later."

The two boys pouted. But regained their composure. They both went to their seats, which were on either side of Haruhi. Gohan looked around and sat in the seat in front of Haruhi.

Looking over his shoulder, he looked at Haruhi. "So… what is this school all about anyway? Why is it so… fancy?"

"It's a school for a bunch of rich people." Haruhi said. "You either earn your way in or buy your way in."

"Ah. So I guess my grades were good enough to get in." Gohan shrugged. "I didn't even know that I was going to come to this school until last week." Or any school at all, Gohan thought, but kept that to himself.

Haruhi looked up at him. "So you didn't buy your way in?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, my mom had me do an application test a while back and she told me I got in. She wants me to get a scholarship and all that."

"So… that would make you a commoner?" Hikaru asked from Haruhi's left side.

"Uh, ya. I guess so." Gohan answered.

"Another commoner, Haruhi! Now you won't feel so alone in the world." Kaoru teased from Haruhi's right.

"Damn rich people…" Haruhi glared at the twins.

Gohan smiled. He had that little feeling that today was going to be better than he thought.

The morning passed by pretty quick, with a quick introduction of Gohan and getting straight down to studies. Lunch came around and most of the students got up to head to the cafeteria. Gohan had his usual large breakfast and his Saiyan appetite wouldn't kick in again until after school. Besides, he didn't really see the need to scare these rich kids with his eating style…

Gohan got up from his desk and went over to the window to look outside. The place was beautiful- a bit more extravagant than what he's seen, but still. It made him nervous to be around all these expensive objects, because he didn't want to break anything.

"Hey Gohan." The twins called from behind him. "Where's your lunch?"

Turning to look at them, he replied, "Oh I had a big breakfast so I'm good."

The twins looked at each other. "Suit yourself. Haruhi, come to lunch with us." Their unison act was so natural, it made Gohan think of how Trunks and Goten would sometimes complain to their mom's at the same time.

"No. I brought my own lunch." Haruhi brought out his own bento lunch box and set it on his desk.

"You always bring your own." The twins sighed.

"Come on, we'll even buy you lunch." Hikaru tried to persuade him.

"We know that you like a few things there." Kaoru nodded.

"No." Haruhi unwrapped his box and started eating, ignoring the twins.

"I'll just go look around then. See you after lunch." Gohan excused himself as he let the twins continue to try to persuade Haruhi.

Getting outside to the garden, or field, or whatever the grounds were called, Gohan noticed a maze of roses. He could go in there and train… No, that wouldn't be good. He'd damage some of the roses and someone would notice.

"Oh look, isn't that the new student?" a young girl said behind him.

"Yeah! He's so broad, he must have strong muscles. I hear he got in to the second year." Another girl spoke in a hushed tone.

"He's gorgeous." A third girl spoke.

Gohan could feel his neck up turn red like a tomato. The only girls he hung out with were his mom and Bulma, and they never talked like that. Gohan walked fast-paced in to the maze, hoping to have a tactful retreat. To his dismay he could hear the girls following him, and from the footsteps, there were more than just the three he heard.

He was almost running to get away from the girls, and came to a dead-end in the maze. He could hear the girls closing in on him. He looked around at the building and made sure that no one was around. He jumped and cleared the tall bush and landed on the grass outside of the maze. He sighed in relief as he began walking back towards the school doors.

"That was a pretty good jump!" a young voice called.

Gohan stiffened and looked around. He saw two guys off by a tree. One of them was tall, taller than him eve, a serious face, short dark hair, and dark eyes. On his shoulders sat a small young boy with blond hair and brown eyes, a curious cute expression, and held a pink stuff rabbit in his arms.

"Uh…" Gohan didn't really know what to say.

"I used to jump over the walls too to make it in time for snacks." The blond one, the same one who spoke before said with a big smile on his face.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that high afterall. "Yeah, I was getting chased and came to a dead end."

"I've never seen you around before. Have you, Takashi?" he asked the guy that he sat on the shoulders of.

"No." The guy replied simply. He brought his arms up and lifted the boy off his shoulders and set him down on the ground.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me 'Honey'!" He smiled. Gohan could almost see little flowers surrounding him. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him 'Mori'." The tall guy nodded in greeting. "Are you a first year here?"

"Well, actually this is my first year at this school but I'm in second year. I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you."

"Second year? Wow! You must be pretty good then! Takashi and I are in fourth year." Honey smiled.

Gohan smiled. "Then I should call you both 'sempai' then, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai."

"Oh! This is Usa-chan!" Honey held up his pink toy rabbit.

Gohan laughed a little. This guy was older than him yet embraced his apparent cuteness. "Hello Usa-chan. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, you should come by Music Room 3 later and have cake with us! Then you can meet our other friends too." Honey said.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said in a tone that Gohan didn't know whether to call brotherly or protective.

"I'm sure the other's won't mind, Takashi." He smiled up at the tall guy. "Okay? Come by Music Room 3 later!" Honey waved and walked off with Takashi following behind him.

"Music Room 3, huh? I'll check it out before I head home then." With that Gohan resumed his way back in to the school, avoiding the lost girls.

In the classroom, the twins were gone but Haruhi remained. Gohan greeted Haruhi and took his seat again, pulling out his note book that he took notes with. He didn't really read his book, but he was focusing on the different energies that he encountered with the people so far. Haruhi for example had a calm white-like aura, not very much energy but it was different from everyone. The twins had different auras. In his mind's eye, Hikaru had a pink-ish aura and Kaoru had a blue-ish aura. Honey had a strong aura around him so Gohan felt that Honey did some martial arts or something, though the aura was laced with a similar feeling to Goten's. Mori had a strong aura too, but it was calmer then Haruhi's, so he must have had training and is just good-natured.

Gohan realized that a tone sounded that meant that lunch was over. He put his notebook away and looked around to see the twins had just come in, and they were both wearing hats.

They had grins on their faces. "It's time to play: Which one is Hikaru!" They announced. They went up to Gohan and stood on either side of his desk. "If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru you'll win."

Haruhi sighed behind Gohan. "Here they go again…" he muttered.

Gohan looked between the two. The one with the pinkish aura was on the left. He pointed to the twin on the left. "You're Hikaru." The twins blinked. Shock was written on their eyes. "Am I right?"

Haruhi spoke up. "You are."

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked.

Gohan shrugged. "My gut-feelings are usually right."

The twins didn't say any more and took off their hats, taking their seats. Gohan was a bit confused but didn't think anything of it. The class went on without a hitch and at last the day was drawing to a close. He packed up his homework and went on the search to find that music room that Honey mentioned.

It took him a while to locate the room but he found it. He briefly wondered if Honey's offer was genuine, but figured he'd find that out in a moment. He took hold of the door handle and opened the door.

Immediately he was greeted with the scent of roses. The first thing he saw was a group of boys posing in a practiced position.

"Welcome!" they all greeted.

Gohan was confused. There was Honey and Mori, just as they said they'd be. But there was also Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. There were two more guys there that he didn't recognize. One had light blond hair with purple eyes, with an easy going look on his face. He stood a bit taller than the twins but still shorter than Mori. The other guy stood around the same height as the blond, had dark combed hair, and glasses over dark grey eyes, and an expression of 'knowing'.

"Uh, hi?"

"Ah! Gohan!" Honey ran up to him. "Come in, come in!" he took Gohan's hand and pulled him in.

"Oh it's the new guy in our homeroom." The twins stated.

"Ah so you've been invited to our club our infamous Honey." The other blond came forward. "Welcome to the Host Club, the place where we entertain woman who have too much time on their hands. I am the president of this club, Suou Tamaki." He greeted Gohan.

"Son Gohan, age 16, home-schooled up until this year having applied to Ouran, and has been accepted in to second year due to his exceptional results." The one with glasses read from a black notebook.

"That is Ootori Kyoya. He keeps our club up and running." Tamaki said with a charming smile.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." Gohan bowed a little.

"You know… I was just thinking that with it being a new year and all, that we could have another person try out the fabulousness of that of being a host." Tamaki said thoughtfully. "So, Gohan, what is your 'special item'?"

"Special item? What do you mean?" Gohan knew he was special. But he knew better than to go all 'super human' in front of people he hardly knew.

"A 'special item' is what type of person you are. For instance, Kyoya here is the 'cool type' for the ladies, always calm and collected despite not personally entertaining women himself. Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'little devil types' accompanied with their 'brotherly love'. Honey is the 'boy Lolita' with his child-like adorable appeal. Mori is the 'strong, silent type', appealing to our guests by his care towards Honey. I, myself, am considered to be the 'prince type' for the women who are our customers. And lastly, Haruhi here is the 'natural rookie', for when Haruhi joined, the ladies took an instant liking without any need to audition."

"Wow. That's a pretty good variety." Gohan nodded. "So… I guess I would be… the 'nice, helpful type'?" he guessed. He wasn't exactly sure since he had a few different sides to him, depending on the situation.

"Gohan jumped over a rose bush wall! Say, do you do martial arts?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. But my dad is better. You do martial arts too, Honey-sempai?" Gohan asked.

"I do! But I have to say that I definitely like cake and cute things more." To emphasize that, Honey hugged his Usa-chan closer to him.

"I'd like to see how good you are one day, Honey-sempai. Would you be interested in a friendly spar?" Gohan would hold himself back of course, but it would be fun if Honey was really good.

"He's a dead man." The twins said dead-panned. "Nice knowing you, Gohan. We'll bring flowers to your funeral."

"Honey-sempai is really good at what he does." Haruhi stated. "He trained the elite police force."

"I would like to have a spar with you, Gohan! As long as Usa-chan can watch." Honey was still smiling.

"Of course! Depending on where we spar, perhaps Usa-chan can watch with my little brother." Gohan smiled.

"Yay! Come have some cake!" Honey took Gohan's hand again and pulled him to a table off to the side.

"It seems that Honey has taken a liking to Gohan." Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Yes, I say that we should give him a chance to see how we entertain our customers, and see if he can handle it or not. What do you think, dear?" Tamaki looked to Kyoya, the deemed 'mother' of the group.

"If he gets requested at least once, we'll give him a try." Kyoya was writing in his notebook.

"Okay." Tamaki nodded.

Gohan accepted only one piece of cake, while Honey was going through a whole cake. Gohan hardly seemed affected by Honey's eating style. The entire group was watching them.

"Alright! It's time to get started." Tamaki announced. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Sir!" they saluted in a serous-mock fashion.

"You two will show Gohan what it is that we do. Today is our regular theme! Let's go!" Tamaki turned and went out the door, and everyone followed suit.

"Okay, Mr. Gut-feeling. Just watch and learn." The twins led Gohan down to the hall where their lounge entertainment area was set up.

Gohan followed them without question, just wondering what he's getting in to.

* * *

_**Shadow:**_ So what do you think? I am going to be doing my best to tie in the events that happen in Dragon Ball Z, and as you can see, it's a new school year. I am going by the Ouran anime, not the manga for reasons that its easier to describe things. Now, as far as pairings go, I know there are a lot of Haruhi/Hikaru fans, and a lot of Haruhi/Tamaki fans. I'll just play on what I saw, and I will bring Videl in somehow… not exactly sure how yet but I'll think of something and I'm open to suggestions.

I do realize that these are basically different worlds but this is a crossover so this could be considered an Alternate Universe. At Ouran, since it is a high-class society, there will be no dog-men or demon-alien-like creatures, but they will be in the city where Capsule Corp is. I'll do my best to gradually have it blend together nicely and, with luck, logically.

Remember, reviews are nice and always optional. I would love suggestions for Host Club themes!

* * *


	2. CH 2 Golden Fighter Appears!

_**Shadow: **_Here we are again! WOW! I am shocked at how many reviews I've gotten for this with only one chapter! Thank you to _otogii _for giving me proper insight on the facts of DBZ since it has been ages since I've seen it. So forgive me if I've made some characters or fact out of place, for afterall… this is technically an AU. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ouran High School Host Club**

_Chapter 2: Appearance of the Golden Fighter!_

Gohan left the school and walked down a few blocks until he found a dark deserted alley. He had seen how the Host Club did their activities. All the guys were smooth-talkers. It was surprising. He wondered if it came with practice or naturally with them.

The twins were constantly playing their game and had an obvious twin love between them, always concerned for each other, almost like lovers. It amused Gohan a little. He did what he could, though, carrying tea and coffee for everyone. Haruhi had quickly shown him how to make the tea, and he handled the instant coffee pretty easily.

Girls were squealing everywhere, and it seemed like a whole act. They certainly kept the girls entertained though. It was a good hour until the girls all filed out, thanking the boys. As he was about to leave himself, Kyoya approached him and told him that several girls had requested him, to talk with them.

That shocked him. Chi-Chi had told him to meet girls as well to find a suitable wife, and this would be a good way to meet girls… It'd cut back on his training time but he could lose an hour of sleep to make up for it.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Gohan quickly took off to the sky towards Western Capital, where Capsule Corp was. He still remembered that he had to get a new alarm clock; one that he couldn't throw out the window or destroy with a single hit. Maybe a boomerang alarm clock… always comes back.

After a while, he spotted the signature orb building and descended down in to the yard. He saw Trunks walking towards the gravitational room, where his dad, Vegeta was probably already training.

Trunks was only a bit taller than Goten, with light purple mushroom cut hair, blue eyes, and a stubborn-determined mad expression that he inherited from his father, Vegeta. Trunks looked up. "Hey Gohan!" he greeted.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan greeted. "How's it going?"

The kid shrugged. "Just training. Dad got mom to up the gravitational force." He looked over Goten. "What's with the getup?"

"I'm going to this weird private school. This is the uniform. You think this is weird, you should see the strange dresses that the girls have to wear." Gohan said. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, she's inside at the lab. See ya later." Trunks continued his way to the gravity chamber.

Gohan made his way in to the house portion of the building and went inside. He's been to Capsule Corp enough times to know which way he was going. It helped that Bulma put up directional signs for visitors. He got to the lab and saw Bulma working.

"Hey Bulma." Gohan greeted.

Bulma had short light blue hair and light blue eye. She was a really tough women and was Gohan's dad's good friend for years. She looked up from her little project. "Oh hey Gohan." She smiled. "Nice uniform. Blue is your colour. What can I do for you?"

"Well… I need a new alarm clock. I chucked mine out the window this morning and I don't think it survived." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I get it. Vegeta is the same, and so is Trunks. I got just the thing." Bulma went to a cupboard and pulled out a sphere clock with a square base. "The sphere is made out of the same material that the gravity chamber interior is made out of, and it has a homing device that will return to the base. It has a thousand mile range so it'll return to the base on its own."

"Wow, ya, that'll work. Thanks Bulma." Gohan put the sphere alarm clock in his bag. "Goten was wondering if Trunks could come over this evening."

"Sorry, Gohan, not this evening. Tomorrow he can but tonight Vegeta is planning on giving him a new training session." Bulma apologized. "You know how Trunks wants to be as strong as his dad."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Well I'll tell Goten that Trunks will come tomorrow. Thanks again Bulma." Gohan left the lab and went back outside.

Taking to the skies again, he flew over the city. He was about to leave when he heard gunfire below him. Looking down, stopping in mid-air, he saw a group of police cars gathered around a building, with a small group of guys holding weapons out at the police. Gohan frowned. He few down, powering up to his Super Saiyan mode, where his hair changed in to a golden color and his eyes went an ominous aqua green color. He was definitely stronger in this form, plus it hid his identity to a degree.

"Get back, coppers!" the men with weapons yelled at the Japanese force. They had held up the bank, had a hostage already, one of the bank tellers with a knife to the guy's throat.

"We are willing to listen to your demands. Let the hostage go." One of the cops called through his megaphone. He turned to one of his fellow officers. "When is Videl going to get here?" he whispered.

"In a few minutes sir." He replied.

"We'll have to keep stalling until she gets here…" the cop whispered. He brought up the megaphone to his lips. "What is it that you want?"

"We want the money and a ticket out of the city! No catches! No fast-moves!" One man yelled out, holding a large gun.

"And we'll keep this hostage to make sure we get what we want! If we suspect anything, we'll kill this guy!" the one holding the hostage pressed the knife harder in to the neck of the innocent bystander.

"Let's just stay calm. How is it that you want to leave the city? By bus? Car? Helicoptor?" the negotiator cop slowly asked.

A young girl with long messy black hair in ponytails, a long white T-shirt, athletic shorts, sneakers, and fingerless gloves pushed her way through the crowd, ducking down low to avoid being seen. She approached the officers. "I'm here. What's the situation?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Oh Videl! Good timing. We have a hostage situation in the aftermath of a bank robbery. They're armed with an automatic machine gun and a knife, which is at the hostage's throat." One officer explained.

"Alright. Keep them busy, I'll go around back and knock them out." Videl sprinted off to go around the building.

"Okay, everyone. Let's keep to Videl's plan." The cop whispered to the others.

Gohan flew down and landed behind the two robbers. His face set in a glare towards them. "I'd give up."

The two jumped. "How the hell did this guy get there!?" one yelled.

"Who cares! Just hit the guy!" The one man moved to hit his machine gun on Gohan. Gohan simply grabbed his arm and twisted it so slightly to him, but the robber felt as though his arm broke and he dropped his gun. "AAHH! Let me go man!"

"Let the guy go and I'll let your buddy go." Gohan told the other guy.

"Shuddup!" the knife-weilder moved and went to slice Gohan's hand, only to have the knife break right before his eyes. "AHH!! OKAY! OKAY!" he let the hostage go. "Don't kill me!"

"Turn youselves in and you'll live." Gohan pushed the gun weilder down. The guys scrambled as fast as they could from the golden haired fighter. They willingly went to the cops, who arrested them and put them in to the back of one of the police vehicles.

Gohan turned and went to take off but…

"Hold it right there pal!" Videl came out of the bank, with a stun gun ready. "You're coming with us too. Police interference!"

Gohan just stared at her. "Sorry. Too busy." He launched himself up in the air at a quick speed.

Videl just stared at where he had taken off. She was shocked. He flew away, without an apparent jet-pack. "Who the heck was that…?" she asked herself quietly. He wore a school uniform… so he would be attending a highschool with a blue coat with orange crest…

"Videl! Are you alright?" the officer chief came up to her.

"Yeah. Fine. Get those two to the station and process them." Videl ordered. "I got to get home anyway."

"Alright. Thanks Videl. See you later." The chief nodded to her and proceeded to get the criminals to the station.

Videl glared at the sky. A blue jacket with an orange emblem…

Gohan turned off his Super Saiyan ability and slowed down his speed. "What was with that girl?" Gohan wondered. He shrugged and continued on his way home, feeling that he was getting hungry for supper already. Apart from that little incident, the day went pretty good.

~*~*~*~

Gohan awoke to a loud beeping coming from the new alarm clock. He went and whacked it, satisfied that it turned off and was not flattened. He got up, and did his routine of eating, showering, then getting dressed. Chi-Chi had been so pleased that Gohan had joined a club of meeting girls, that she practically let him do whatever training he wanted. Of course, he did his homework first but it wasn't too difficult.

"I talked to Bulma ealier this morning, and you can pick up Trunks on your way home from school." Bulma told him. Take the Nimbus cloud with you when you pick him up."

"I will mom. I'll see you later. Bye Goten!" Gohan waved as he left the house.

"Bye Gohan! Have fun at school!" Goten waved his brother off. He was in a cheerier mood since he got to have his best friend come to visit.

Gohan took off to the sky, looking forward to his new day. After a while, he decended in to the deserted alley-way and walked to school, meeting Haruhi at the gate again.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Gohan greeted.

"Oh good morning, Gohan." Haruhi looked to him. "Are you going to be coming to the club again today?"

"Well, Kyoya-sempai said that I had some requests, so I might give it a try. Will it be the same as yesterday?"

"Knowing Tamaki-sempai, probably not…" Haruhi sighed.

Gohan looked at him. "How would it be different?"

"They go with different themes every once in a while. I never know what it is until either Hikaru and Kaoru tell me, or when I get there." He gave a smile. "One time, everyone dressed up as flamboyant ladies. It was really funny."

"I hope we don't do that. The people I know would probably die in laughter." Gohan looked up in thought, picturing himself in a dress. He cringed. "Not a good image."

"We'll find out won't we?" Haruhi looked up at him.

"I guess we will." Gohan nodded and walked with Haruhi to their classroom.

As Gohan walked in, he was blocked by the twins, who wore ball-room masks, both white hiding their eyes, and the same hats as yesterday. "It's time to play: Which one is Hikaru!" they announced in their unison. Gohan watched as they did their routine. "So take a guess! Which one is Hikaru?"

Gohan pointed to the guy on the left, with the same slightly pink aura. "You're Hikaru. Good morning by the way."

They went quiet. Their pose fell and so did their expressions. "How do you know? Only Haruhi is able to tell us apart."

Gohan shrugged again. "Like I said yesterday, I go by my gut-feeling."

"Knock it off guys. He can obviously tell the difference between you two. Probably not the same way that I learnt but still." Haruhi spoke up at his desk.

"Well, how can you tell then?" Kaoru asked, taking off his mask and hat.

"And be honest." Hikaru added, taking off his accessories as well.

"Well… I guess its that you two have different aura's. You guys may look almost exactly alike, but each person has a different aura, kind of like a fingerprint." Gohan explained.

"And you can see our aura's?" the twins asked.

"Sometimes." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Like… Hikaru, you have a slight pink color to your aura. Kaoru has a bit of a blue aura. And Haruhi has a white aura. Everyone is different. Some people have colors, some have shapes, some have different sizes, some change as they talk."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to eachother then back at Gohan. "Cool!"

"Can you tell if someone has an evil aura?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. And I've encountered a few." Gohan looked off to the side, thinking of the evil forces he encountered. Frieza, Garlic Jr, Dr. Gero, Cell… Especially Cell. It's been seven years since he fought against Cell, nearly dying in the process.

"Oi, Gohan." Hikaru and Kaoru poked at his chest, drawing him back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, lost in thought." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Weird guy." The twins went to their desks and sat down.

Gohan went and took his seat as well, looking out the window. It really bothered him that it was his fault that his dad was gone, it only he hadn't been so arrogant… He shook his head. That was in the past and he now had to look to the future.

"Hey did you hear that there's a super human that appeared in the Western Central captial city?" one of the students said in the room.

"Oh yeah! Stopped some bank robbers when the police couldn't!"

"I heard that this guy had golden hair that defied gravity." The students clamored.

Gohan felt himself shrink. He should have known better… There are almost no secrets when it comes down to going in public and you do something really abnormal.

"A Golden Fighter, huh?" the twins spoke up. "Sounds like a circus guy."

Gohan clenched his fist. He would not comment, he would not react. Just because the 'Golden Fighter' was him didn't mean that people needed to know that. He took a deep breath and pulled out his book for the first class.

"Could that be Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Someone with gold hair and really strong."

"We'll ask him on our break." Kaoru said.

Everyone in that classroom except for one person wondered who this mysterious person from the city was.

The morning passed and Gohan went outside again for his lunch. This time he avoided the rose bush maze. When he was sure the coast was clear, he jumped up and went on the roof of the school. He sat and just looked around, enjoying the light breeze. The roof had no doorway from inside, and not even an emergency ladder. Gohan wondered what they'd do if the school spontaneously caught fire with the flames starting on the roof…

He sat far enough back so that no one could see him if they looked up at the school. He looked up at the blue sky above and really wondered what his dad thought about all this. Was he watching? In Gohan's opinion, Goku was the strongest man in the universe. Gohan may have defeated Cell himself, but it was through the loss of his father that he found the strength to destroy every micro particle of Cell.

"Quit thinking of the past…" he told himself as he got up and peered over the edge to make sure that no one was nearby. He jumped off and landed on the grass before slowly making his way back in to the school. To his dismay, there were a group of girl ahead of him, and he could their whispers about him. He was about to make a run for it but stopped.

He was going to be in the Host Club anyway, talking to girls and keeping them entertained anyway… so why not start now? He went up to the girls and said a simple hello, as he tried to casually walk by.

"Oh! Gohan-sempai! Is it true that you live in the country?" one of the girls spoke up.

"Yup. I live a bit aways but it's nice out there." Gohan answered.

"What do you do out there? There's not much luxury out there to keep you entertained." Another girl asked.

"I play with my little brother, help my mom with chores, and train." Gohan smiled.

"You have a little brother?"

"Is he cute?"

"Do you train to be strong?"

Gohan laughed a little. These girls were quite curious. "Yeah, my brother is cute. I train to focus my mind and strength. I'm pretty strong."

"Can you show us how strong you are?" another girl asked.

"Well…" Gohan heard the tone that signaled the end of lunch. "Maybe another time. Maybe I'll see you girls at the Host Club." He started walking back to class.

"See! I told you it'd be good to go there!" the girls talked amongst themselves.

Gohan felt a little better. That wasn't so bad. He could handle talking with the girls who visited the club. He got back to class and he was yet again encountered with by the twins. Before they even started, he pointed to the twin on the left. "Hikaru."

They lost their footing. "Hey come on! Let us do our thing!" they cried out together with combined anger.

This made Gohan laugh. "I still think my brother would get a kick out of you two."

The twins grinned. "Then would you mind if we went over to your house?"

Gohan blinked. "I don't mind. I live quite a bit out in to the country though. You'd have to make it a day trip."

"This guy is good, Hikaru…" Kaoru said to his brother.

"He's not failing to our plans…" Hikaru nodded. "He's a tough toy to break."

"A toy? You think I'm a toy?!" Gohan didn't know whether to be insulted or angry.

"They call everyone who's not them their 'toys'. Even me." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! Quite giving away our secrets!" the twins scolded the brunette.

Gohan sat down in his seat and looked behind him. "Really, I wouldn't mind if the whole club came by. I know a lot of places and my little brother can come up with a lot of games. I would just need a heads-up to make sure that I'm not running an errand."

The twins' grin expanded. "Great! We'll have to find out where in the country you're at then."

Gohan thought for a moment. "Well, the quickest way there is by jet, and my friend Bulma could probably give everyone a lift if I ask her."

"Bulma?"

Before Gohan could explain, the teacher came in and the class resumed.

When the afternoon ended, Gohan walked with the twins and Haruhi to Music Room 3, the Host Club headquarters. They opened the door to see that Tamaki and the others were already there.

"You're back! And you brought the new recruit! Wonderful!" Tamaki said brightly. "We got a different theme today!"

"What's it going to be today, sir?" the twins asked, eager to know what they were going to be.

"Today, we are going with a western style! Our theme is: Wild West." Tamaki announced.

Kyoya wheeled out a rack of clothes. "Here is everyone's assigned attire."

"Yay! Look, Takashi!I got a shoe-boy look!" Honey took his outfit, which was a slightly 'dirty' loose shirt with jeans and hides. "Even Usa-chan gets a neckerchief!"

Gohan watched as everyone got their outfits. He even got his and followed everyone to the change area. "There were only a few change rooms but most people paired up except for Haruhi. Gohan figured he'd wait until he was finished.

Gohan waited for a while but heard someone say 'ow'. "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"A button is stuck in my hair." They said.

"Need some help?"

"Uh…* there was a bit of silence. "Yeah. Please."

Gohan set his outfit down on a chair and went pas the curtain. "My hair used to be longer and I would always get my hair caught on the clothes that my mom…" Gohan didn't finish his sentence as he saw Haruhi. With hair disheveled, and the button evidently tangled in his hair, it was there that Gohan learnt that Haruhi was not a 'he'. "You're… a girl?" Gohan saw that Haruhi had a light undershirt on with lace, with a hint of a chest, which quickly made him look to Haruhi's face.

"Um.. a little help?" Haruhi didn't even look embarrassed.

"Right, sorry." Gohan went up to her and carefully got her hair loose. "Excuse me." He went back outside the curtain to let her continue dressing. Gohan's face was a little red. "I didn't know you were a girl, Haruhi."

"No one really does. And I don't mind." She replied.

"I guess everyone has their secrets. So the other host guys know?"

"They've known since the first day I joined. I don't care if you tell anyone, just so you know." Haruhi finished getting dressed and stepped out.

"Why would I tell people that? This is your business." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, to be quite honest, the girl's dresses are really odd looking."

"Well now you know." Haruhi gave a smile and looked at the mirror that was off to the side. Haruhi wore a white loose button up shirt, dark vest, dark pants, boots, and had the gun holster accessory. "You can use the change room now, Gohan."

"Thanks Haruhi." Gohan smiled and took his outfit in to the change room. It took a little while to get changed in to his clothes, and found that they were restricting. He'd have to be careful not to run around or stretch in this outfit. Putting the hat on last, and setting his own clothes off to the side neatly, he stepped out of the change room.

"Gohan! You look cool!" Honey yelled out.

Gohan looked and saw the entire host club all dressed up. Mori wore black boots, blue jeans, hides on his legs, a gun holster belt, dark blue shirt, and a long dark grey jacket. He also sported a fake five-o-clock shadow on his face and a wide-rimmed dark hat on his shirt. Honey had dark boots, dark pants, a long white shirt underneath a dark green and red poncho, and had a smaller rimmed hat on his head.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru wore similar outfits of dark brown boots, black pants, duel-gun holsters, white shirts with black arm bands around their upper arms, and each had regular sized cowboy hats. Hikaru had a red neckerchief while Kaoru had a blue neckerchief.

Tamaki had on black boots with black pants, a light brown shirt, a dark brown poncho that was flung over his shoulder, revealing a sheriff's silver star on his shirt as well as the gun holster belt, and had a wide-brimmed hat similar to Mori's. Kyoya had on dark brown pants with black boots, a dark blue shirt with a gun holster and cross-over leather straps with fake bullets over his chest, a dusty orange neckerchief, and a black regular hat. Under his arm was his notebook.

Gohan took a look in the mirror and looked at himself. He wore dark brown pants, dark books, an off white shirt with black suspenders, a light blue neckerchief, long dark brown coat, and a dark brown wide-brimmed hat. He almost didn't recognize himself.

"I must say, doesn't our newest member look great in that outfit?" Tamaki stated. "He needs a lasso! Do we have an extra one lying around?" Kyoya, as if anticipating that question, pulled out a rope. He tossed it to Gohan, who caught it with ease. "Wonderful! So, gentlemen, let's go entertain the young ladies."

Everyone followed after their 'deputy sheriff' to begin their 'wild west wooing'. Gohan had always wondered what it'd be like in the old west, but he wasn't so sure that everyone back then was as clean as they were.

"Be sure to rope in the ladies, Gohan." The twins elbowed his sides, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I don't think they'd like to be tied up for too long." Gohan smiled, picturing a group of girls all tied up, with him atop of them, posing as though he caught a grand bull.

They walked in to their entertaining room with sofas and tables, where a group of girls were already waiting. Kyoya went up to each occupied table and jotted down in his notebook on who was requested and who would go where.

After an hour, things went off without incident. Gohan felt himself stammer a few times when he was with the first group of girls, but he was fine. He heard a lot of squeals of adoration throughout the period.

Gohan got changed back in to his school uniform and went back in to the music room. Haruhi was getting her bag and was being bugged by the twins again.

"Let us come over, Haruhi!" they egged her on. "We want to go to the commoner's store again!"

"No. I have homework to do. As do both of you." She told them.

"So what, we can do our homework after." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"It's just homework." Kaoru agreed.

"You two must really like her since you're bugging her so much." Gohan commented.

They had their mouths open but paused. Their heads slowly turned to Gohan, expressions lacking and eyebrows furrowed.

"You know…"

"…Haruhi is a girl?" Kaoru started as Hikaru finished.

"Uh, yeah." Gohan didn't think it was a big deal.

"So… you saw her?" Hikaru looked like he was getting angry.

"Hikaru, he was helping me get my hair untangled from the shirt since I couldn't see what I was doing." Haruhi answered, resuming putting her books and papers back in her bag.

"So he saw you!?" the twins exclaimed.

"Who saw my daughter!?" Tamaki came running up to them after eaves-dropping on the conversation. His glare set on Gohan, who just blinked. "You saw my daughter?"

Gohan continued to blink. "Aren't you a little young to have children? I only helped her with her shirt."

Tamaki grabbed his collar. "You had best to be keeping this secret or we'll have to take action."

"Why would I tell anybody? Everyone has their secrets that they'd rather keep to themselves. Besides, if Haruhi is more comfortable in the guy's uniform, I don't think that's a big deal. She had me fooled when I met her yesterday." Gohan calmly said.

"Sempai, let him go. It's fine." Haruhi closed her bag. "Okay, I'm going home." Before the rest of the twins or Tamaki could reply or comment, she was gone.

Gohan looked to the clock. "I should head home too. I'm picking up my little brother's friend."

Tamaki released Gohan's shirt. "Well, then I can give you a lift if you'd like, for jumping to conclusions."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm picking Trunks up over at Western Capital." Gohan said, not wanting someone to go out of their way for him.

"That's quite a ways off. Then we'll let you get started on your trip there." Tamaki patted his shoulder. "We shall see you tomorrow then!"

"Right." Gohan grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow!" Gohan smiled and went out.

Kyoya announced his suspicions to the group of how Gohan could get to Western Capital to pick up a friend then get to his home, an extra six hours away. The lot suggested a private jet, but Kyoya disagreed, since he lived out in the country where there was no available transportation except for a dirt road.

"We can follow him, sir!" Kaoru and Hikaru stood at attention, a salute to their foreheads.

Tamaki looked to his friend. "What do you think, Kyoya?"

He shook his head. "I'll look in to this. If I can't find anything, then we'll pay him a visit." Son Gohan. Not too many 'Son' families around, so it would be easy to find out information.

Gohan went out a little farther than the area he landed in because of the amount of traffic that went by. He took to the skies from a different alley. After landing at Capsule Corp, he went inside to see Trunks waiting. He was standing, arms crossed, the perfect image of his father.

"Hey, Trunks. Sorry I'm late. This club I'm in kept me back." Gohan said to the eight year-old boy.

"You're not that late. Besides, mom said that I could sleep over." Trunks showed a small duffle bag behind him.

"Okay. I'll call Nimbus for you to use." Gohan offered.

"Nah, I'll fly."

"Oh so Vegeta taught you huh?" Gohan smiled, remembering that his mentor and friend Piccolo had taught him.

"Yeah. So can we go?" Trunks asked.

After a quick word with Bulma on how long Trunks could stay over, they took off. Gohan was impressed that Trunks could already fly. He briefly wondered how long he'd been able to do that before they landed at the Son home.

"Trunks!" Goten came running out of the house.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks beamed at seeing his friend. "Hey you wanna have a spar?"

"You bet!" Goten and Trunks were both about to run off.

"Not before dinner, boys." Chi-Chi came out of the house. "If you two are going to run off to go training, you'll be out there for hours and the food will be cold by then." She smiled to Trunks. "It's good to have you at our home, Trunks. Your mom said that you can stay until the weekend is out."

Trunks grinned, a grin that matched Goten's. "Alright!"

"Now get inside boys." Chi-Chi smiled and ushered the three inside.

After Gohan changed, they settled down to eat. Trunks ate with less gusto than the two Son boys since his mom got him in the habit of eating slower so that food didn't fly.

The phone rang when their meal was almost done, and Chi-Chi answered it in the other room. She came back after a while with a smile on her face, and resumed eating. When all the dishes were empty, Trunks and Goten ran outside and started their training.

When Gohan finished his homework, Goten and Trunks were sitting in the grass taking a breather. Trunks looked up at him.

"Oh ya, Gohan, were you at the bank this morning in the city?" he asked.

"Huh? Ya, I was. There was a bit of a robbery going on. How'd you know?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it's all over the news that there was a 'Golden Fighter' who stopped a robbery, doing all the work before they ran to the cops." Trunks watched Gohan's nervous expression. "There was some amateur camera clips of you in your super saiyan form, but they didn't get a good enough view of your face."

"Oh man…"

"Yeah. So I'd refrain from helping out people until the media calms down, if I were you." Trunks said, looking up at the darkened sky.

Gohan agreed. After warming up, he proceeded to see how far along the two boys were.

* * *

**_Shadow: _**I've already gotten 8 reviews! That's got to be a personal best for a first chapter alone. I'm not sure how long this story will go one for considering that the Dragone Ball series goes on forever. I've figured out a way to bring Videl in to the picture, and I'll have some logic expressed in the next chapter courtesy of Kyoya's information network! The next Host Club meeting I'll give a view on how everyone does with the theme and the flirting. I just couldn't bring myself to have anyone flirt western style... teasing the 'lasses' and 'fillies' with Wild Wild West's Jim West's (Will Smith) flirting...

Reviews are loved but not forced!


	3. Suspicions Arise

_****__Shadowess:_ I know. I know. It's been nearly two YEARS since I updated this. Honestly, I have no excuse other than the standard writer's block. I started writing something but... It felt so cliche. So, without any further delay, this disclaimer:

_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor Dragon Ball Z and their respective characters._

* * *

_****Chapter 3: Suspicions Arise_

The evening went along smoothly, with only a few bumps and bruises scattered along the arms of both Trunks and Goten, while Gohan remained unscathed. To Chi-Chi's delight, all three boys fell asleep without too much of a fuss. Dawn finally came about, signalling Gohan's alarm clock to sound off and receive its second strong slap-pound in its lifetime.

Gohan proceeded to get showered and dressed before heading in to the kitchen where his mom had made a nice big breakfast. "Good morning, mom."

"Ah good morning, Gohan!" she smiled brightly.

To Gohan, Chi-Chi had been extra... happy since telling her about his involvement in the 'host' club. He started eating and then his brain began to process some thoughts from the other day. "Hey mom, would it be all right if I invited some friends over this weekend? They're in the same club as me."

"Of course, Gohan. You know I don't mind the company as long as they don't try to sabotage the house with the sparing that you and Vegeta do." Chi-Chi started cleaning some pots. "They can even stay the night. I believe there is good weather ahead."

"Thanks mom. I figured I'd ask you since some of them are pretty curious. I don't want them popping by without warning you first."

"Oh by the way Gohan, could you stop by the store on your way home?" she presented a list to Gohan. "There should be a few supermarkets nearby your school that has a few deals on." She gave him an envelope with cash inside.

"No problem mom." Gohan looked over the list. It was mostly rice, vegetables, meat, and the basic ingredients that Chi-Chi used every day.

Gohan finished eating and looked at the clock. "I better get going." He put the grocery list in his pocket and grabbed his school bag. "Bye mom!" he went out the door.

"Don't forget to ask some girls to come over this weekend as well, Gohan!" she called after him.

Gohan took to the skies and came across his designated landing zone of the dark alleyway and walked out on to the street.

"Oh Gohan." Haruhi blinked, seeing him come out from the dark alley.

"Ah, good morning, Haruhi." Gohan greeted. He must have had the wind with him this morning, making him a bit earlier.

Haruhi glanced down the alley. It was strange that he came from there considering that it wasn't connected to another street… It was just another dead end. She looked up at Gohan. "What were you doing in the alley?"

"Oh I come this way as a short cut." Gohan told her.

"I see…" Haruhi pondered then kept on walking. Perhaps he cut through some other buildings to get there.

"How was your evening?" Gohan walked next to her.

"It was fine. My dad came home late from work so I had a quiet evening. Did laundry, dishes, homework…" she looked up at him. "What about you?"

"I had a nice evening. I brought my little brother's friend home and did a little sparing to see how they were coming along." Gohan looked up at the clear blue sky. "Oh I asked my mom about having visitors this weekend and she's fine with it. You and the rest of the Host Club are invited."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to come. I usually spend my weekends studying." Haruhi said. "But thanks for the invitation."

"If you find some time, you're welcome to come. It'd be a weekend trip, because of how far out I am." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "It'd be kind of pointless to just come for a few hours after it takes a few hours to get there."

They walked through the gates of the school. "Well… do you think I could study at your place? Cause then I won't mind coming by, as long as it's alright with my dad."

"Of course. Knowing my mom, she'll make sure all of us put in study time."

They got inside the classroom, where the twins were waiting for them. They didn't look too pleased.

"Oi, Haruhi, you've come in with Gohan three out of three days." Hikaru stated.

"Yes, and?" Haruhi put her stuff on her desk and began to sort out her papers.

"We think it's suspicious…" Kaoru stated.

Hikaru gave a glare towards Gohan. "Are you stalking her?"

"My path to school just so happens to merge in to the same path as hers." Of course he could just fly to the school roof and simply pop in but that itself was too risky.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look between each other and sat at their desks, grumbling to themselves. Gohan and Haruhi took their seats before the teacher came in.

Throughout the class, Gohan was constantly getting bits of eraser pelted at him. It didn't bother him seeing as he moved his head or deflected with his hand in time. He was curious as to why the Hitachiin twins were doing this to him? Did it have to do with Haruhi? Were they… jealous?

Lunch rolled around and the twins were finally out of eraser bits. Gohan got up and turned to ask why they were pelting him but he was shocked when Haruhi was giving them dark glares.

"Why the hell were you guys throwing eraser bits at Gohan all morning?" she questioned them.

"Because." They crossed their arms and did not elaborate.

"That is very juvenile of the both of you!" Haruhi scolded them.

"Are you guys jealous that I happen to walk in with Haruhi since I came?" Gohan took a shot.

The twins glanced at each other then glared at Gohan. "We don't like you, Mr. Gut-feeling." They harmonized.

Gohan has had many people dislike him because of what he can do and shrugged. "Okay then. I guess you guys don't have to come over to my place this weekend." Gohan proceeded to leave the classroom. Haruhi was right that they were being juvenile, over a silly little coincidence, but if they wanted to be that way, they could be treated that way.

"What?" they blinked but Gohan was already gone. Gohan had pulled that reverse-psychology trick enough on Goten that he knew it worked pretty well. He smiled to himself and proceeded to walk around the campus.

As he made his trip around the school, he idly wondered how to ask Bulma to bring the Host Club over in one of her machines, and if he could borrow a capsule tent. Gohan knew that there would not be enough room in the house. He was sure that Bulma wouldn't mind but he wanted to make sure that things were alright.

As yesterday, a herd of yellow ogled him from a distance, and a few brave ones approached him.

"U-um… Gohan-sempai, how strong are you?" the girl asked him.

"Well, how strong do you think I am?" Gohan asked in return.

"Strong enough to… lift a bench with Mori-sempai on it!" the girl exclaimed. The two girls that were behind her nodded in awe.

"Well maybe we can see how much I can lift at the Host Club today." Gohan offered, knowing very well that he would have to feign being unable to lift something.

The girls squealed with excitement and ran off to tell their friends. Gohan made his way back inside the building and found himself in a far hall, by a set of doors that had fire torches on the outside. "What the…? Isn't that a fire hazard?" He approached the doors and knocked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The door slowly creeped open, letting out the comical eerie creek. A person dressed in a dark cloak with a dark wig peered out. He looked at Gohan and immediately held up an orange-ish cat puppet. Gohan blinked.

"Uh, hi there. I was just wondering why you have open flames in a school." Gohan asked outright with a smile on his face. He truly was his father's son.

"Ah… so the flames of darkness had caught your eye, oh golden one…" the man spoke, making Gohan freeze in place. How did…? "I am Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic club. I have had many females come in asking for spells to have you whisk them away. Now that you are here in person, those spells will have better effect."

Gohan blinked. "Sorry, I don't believe in magic." Gohan had his energy to rely on.

"If you don't believe in magic, how is it that your aura is so golden with energy?" Nekozawa asked.

"Oh so you can read auras." Gohan mused aloud. He looked up and down the hallway and saw that no one was around. "Okay, you want to see some true 'magic'?" Gohan asked. Nekozawa nodded through the puppet. Gohan looked inside the room and saw a candle stand sitting on a table. He took aim at it with his hand, focused a little bit of his energy, and fired, blowing it off the table and destroying it with a small ball of his energy.

Nekozawa looked on in shock. Gohan just grinned a bit, feeling rebellious for using some energy on the grounds. "Bye then." He turned and resumed walking down the hall.

Gohan passed the cafeteria and stopped at a familiar voice calling to his name. "Hey Gohan!"

Tamaki came up from behind him with a bright smile on his face. "I have heard news from Hikaru and Kaoru that you are inviting us to your home this weekend!"

Gohan smiled and nodded. "That's right, Tamaki-sempai. I just have to ask a favour from a friend of mine to get you guys to my place and back home before Monday morning."

"This will be a glorious weekend then! To see the spectacular spar between you and Honey-sempai!" Tamaki boasted. "To see the commoner life in the country-side!" he continued to spout out similar things in the same fashion for a few minutes before Gohan looked and saw the rest of the crew emerge from the cafeteria.

"We can really come over?" Honey asked with wide eyes.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, and we can have a spar there too."

"Ah! Isn't that great, Takashi?" Honey beamed to his cousin, who nodded in response.

"How are we arriving to your place, Gohan?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, it's a little hard for you guys to get to my house from the way I travel… however, I can ask a friend of mine for some fast transportation." Gohan thought that Bulma's jet was enough to fit everyone. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"And who is this person that you are to be asking?" Kyoya opened his book to obviously get some information.

"Well I just got to ask her permission first then I'll let you know tomorrow." Gohan noted.

"How is it that you travel here, Gohan? It must be a far distance and you must leave quite early to get here." Tamaki asked.

"Well… I…" Gohan didn't really want to answer and to remedy his situation, the alarm to signal the end of lunch sounded. He thanked Kami if he had anything to do with it. "Ah, I'll see you after at the club." Gohan spun on his heels and speed-walked to the classroom.

To Gohan's dismay, both Hikaru and Kaoru restocked on their eraser bits during the lunch hour and resumed pelting at him. He believed that they were more interested in seeing how long he could subtly dodge the bits before getting frustrated. Gohan was getting a bit peeved because the teacher turned around every time that Gohan shifted in his desk, but not fast enough to catch the twins in mid-throw.

After classes, Gohan made his way over to the music room with the twins dragging a protesting Haruhi, who had wanted to organize her homework in to her bag before going to the club. He felt bad for her, remembering a time that he wanted to continue playing with his forest friend Icarus before doing homework, but got dragged away anyway by his mother to do more homework.

"It's bad enough that you guys drag me to the club when I want to get things organized for when I go home, but continuing to throw eraser bits at Gohan even after he invited you to his house is worse than being juvenile!" Haruhi cried out.

"We were bored." Hikaru and Kaoru harmonized.

"Haruhi, its fine." Gohan sighed. "They weren't hurting me. It was just annoying." The only things that hurt him nowadays was getting nightmares of him being the reason he got his dad killed, over and over again. He opened the door for Haruhi as the twins dragged her in.

"You're late." Kyoya announced from a table, where he was promptly typing away.

"Haruhi was taking forever." Hikaru said.

"You guys were too busy pelting eraser bits at Gohan." Haruhi bit back a growl, making Gohan blink. It sounded almost threatening. Almost.

"Pelting eraser bits at Gohan?" Tamaki questioned. "Now would you guys be doing that to this honourable man?"

"We were bored." Hikaru and Kaoru repeated.

"I don't want you two upsetting out newest host!" Tamaki ordered.

"It's okay, Tamaki-sempai." Gohan tried to say, but Tamaki was not listening.

"If our customers see you abusing Gohan, you will loose customers and our reputation will be hindered! Do not let this happen again! We are men who respect our fellow man and we must apply it to everyone, even if you are jealous of Gohan's of being around the ladies." Tamaki kept going, making comments that was starting to upset Gohan. "What's worse is that you continue to abuse him when he has been nothing but kind to you. This is a gentle man who could never harm any creature and yet you treat him so-"

"I said it's fine!" Gohan raised his voice, silencing Tamaki, making the whole room quiet.

"If Gohan says it is fine, then it's settled. Tamaki, the customers will be arriving shortly." Kyoya saved the silence.

"Right." Tamaki sent a 'glare' to the twins. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

Everyone got in to their positions to greet the guests. Honey looked up at Gohan and saw his knuckles were white. "Ne, Gohan…" he whispered, making Gohan look down at him. "It's okay to be upset. They were being mean to you."

"I'm fine, Honey-sempai." Gohan whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

Gohan was talking with some girls, and recognized some of the girls who had asked him how strong he was. He had just remembered that he forgot to ask Kyoya if he could do a little demonstration. Of course he'd have to limit how much and feign strain but he didn't want to upset the girls.

"Why hello, ladies." Gohan decided to just go ahead and try something.

"Hello, Gohan-sempai." They greeted together.

"I remember that it was you princesses who wanted a demonstration, right?"

"Oh you remembered!" one girl blushed.

"I sure did. So what would you ladies like to see me do? And I'll do my best to see if I can."

"Um… can you lift up Mori-sempai?" one girl asked nervously. Mori was taller than Gohan and a bit broader.

Gohan looked over to see Mori sitting in a chair at a table with Honey and his guests. He could bring Mori over here. "Well, then I'll bring Mori-sempai over here. Please excuse me." Gohan got up and walked over to Honey and Mori's table.

"Ah! Hello Gohan!" Honey smiled. "Want some cake?" he held up a slice.

"No thank you, Honey-sempai. I just need to borrow Mori-sempai for a moment." Gohan politely declined the cake. Mori was starting to stand. "Oh no, its okay, no need to stand up." The comment earned confused looks on each of the student's faces at that table. Gohan went to Mori's side knelt down and picked up the chair with Mori still on it. "Excuse us please." Gohan bowed his head and walked back over to his table and set the chair down next to the sofa.

Everyone in the room went silent about mid-way from Gohan's trek across the room. Mori blinked when he was back on the ground and got up, looking at the chair and Gohan.

"That was amazing! You are strong, Gohan!" the girls at Gohan's station applauded and complimented.

"Well Mori-sempai is actually pretty light for someone quite tall." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for the abrupt demonstration, Mori-sempai." Gohan bowed his head in apology.

Mori shook his head. "Ah." He picked up the chair and walked back over to his table.

When the guests had all been entertained and they closed down for the evening, Honey went up to Gohan. "That was amazing Gohan! I never knew you were that strong!"

"That was an amazing feat! It was very inspiring to all the young ladies." Tamaki commented.

"Mori-sempai sure seemed surprised." Haruhi nodded.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Mori-sempai. But you actually are pretty light to me." He hoped he was light, because he couldn't really tell…

Mori just nodded a bit and watched Gohan for a moment before Kyoya walked up. "I must comment while it was an impressive, but unorthodox demonstration, please let myself and Tamaki know the next time you plan to use such 'skills' before our guests." His glasses glinted. "We wouldn't want to have any unforeseen accidents in the even that you slip or drop something or someone."

Gohan nodded, understanding Kyoya's concern for safety. "Of course, Kyoya-sempai."

The group dispersed from the room slowly. Gohan managed to get outside the school gates and saw Haruhi walking down the street. He looked up at the clock and figured that it'd be the polite thing to walk her home.

"Hey Haruhi!" Gohan ran up to her.

"Oh hey Gohan." Haruhi smiled at him, waiting for him to catch up.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I have to wait a few minutes for my friend, Bulma, to finish her work." He offered.

"Sure. Thanks." She smiled in response. "I was just thinking of what I needed to get for groceries tonight." They continued walking. "Thank you for inviting the club to your place this weekend. I hope we won't be bothering you."

"Oh no. My mom is ecstatic about it. As long as the place doesn't get wrecked, she has no problem."

"I'm sure the guys will try to behave, but I don't know if they can keep themselves contained for too long." Haruhi sighed. "They can be troublesome."

"Hey, if they get out of line, I think I can get them to stop."

"Yeah, with that feat of strength you have." Haruhi laughed a bit. "How did you do that today anyway? You didn't even look strained."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to explain. "Well, I do a lot of training since I was a little kid… I guess I don't really notice certain weight-limits anymore."

"That's interesting. I don't think I could handle doing weights and training like that." Haruhi nodded.

"My dad and his friends trained with weighted clothes so even something as simple as walking around helped them." Gohan explained. "I learned a lot from them growing up when mom didn't have a tutor hovering over me."

"Were you home-schooled?"

He nodded. "I was. This is a pretty different experience for me." Gohan mentally added that visiting another planet was weird too, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get in to Ouran." Haruhi gave him a sincere smile, to which he returned.

They rounded a corner and walked up to an apartment complex. "This is where I am. Thanks for walking me home, Gohan."

"You're welcome, Haruhi. See you tomorrow." Gohan waved and walked down the street to the nearest back alley. Once he was sure that there was no one around, he took to the skies towards Capsule Corps.

* * *

"Inviting friends over already? Wow, Gohan, it hasn't even been a week." Bulma praised as she walked with him down the hallway of her work-space.

"I know, and mom's already approved. I was wondering if it was okay to borrow a transport for them. They don't know that I fly myself to school."

Bulma beamed. "Of course, Gohan. I'll even drive since I've been meaning to visit Chi-Chi for a while. I can pick up Trunks at the same time. I'm curious to see your new friends." Bulma opened a cupboard with a large variety of different coloured capsules. "How many are going?"

"Well there's Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi." Gohan listed off. "Seven people."

"Okay. Any of them willing to share sleeping areas?" Bulma asked.

"Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are cousins, so they can share, same with Hikaru and Kaoru, since they're twins. The rest will probably want their own." Gohan watched as Bulma pulled out two green capsules and then three red capsules. She also pulled down a yellow capsule with a '7' written on it, sticking it in her pocket.

"Here you go." She put the green and red capsules in Gohan's hand. "You can set those up before you leave for school on Friday. When do you want me to come by?"

"I think after club hours would be best, it's usually over by six. Do you know where Ouran is?"

"Hey, if I can find Namek in outer space, I think I can find one fancy high school." Bulma waved him off. "Say hi to Chi-Chi for me."

"Thanks, Bulma." Gohan smiled in gratitude then proceeded to go shopping at the closest supermarket for Chi-Chi before flying home.

Upon arrival, Gohan noticed that his mom was upset. He tried to ask her what it was about but she wouldn't say. From the way Goten and Trunks were acting, it seemed like they were responsible.

"Alright guys, what happened?" Gohan questioned the two kids.

"We were out looking for Icarus…" Goten started.

"But we couldn't find him. Then these guys from some weird circus asked if we wanted to join them." Trunks added.

"We told them we'd ask mom and ran back here." Goten finished.

"Guys, if you don't know them, they're strangers." Gohan shook his head. They were just kids for crying out loud.

"I saw something purple in a cage when they came up to us." Trunks spoke with his arms crossed and gazing up at the ceiling. "It looked kind of like Icarus."

Gohan froze at that. The men took Icarus? He ran over to his room and changed out of his school uniform, back in to something a bit more comfortable like his training clothes. He left the capsules on his desk. "Which way did you see them?"

"Just to the west." Trunks said, nodding with Goten.

Gohan ran out and took to the skies, looking for his friend Icarus… before his mom found out that he was taken. It took a few minutes, but he spotted a series of moving vans that had the entire 'circus' thing on it. 'Wide Wing Circus' was their title. He saw cages and indeed, Icarus was inside one of them.

Worried for his childhood friend, he descended atop the cage and heard the young critter whimper for help.

"I got you, buddy." Gohan said, gripping the iron bars and pulling them apart with ease. The dragon-like creature moved towards him. Gohan just barely touched the shoulder when he heard a yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kid!" a burly guy with a top hat yelled at him while pointing a cane.

Gohan looked at him with a glare before grabbing Icarus up and out of the cage. "I'm bringing back this guy to his mom! You had no right to cage him!"

"Those two brats must've ratted us out." The burly man whistled with two fingers, causing a whole group of circus folk to come out of their vehicles. "This boy is steeling our property, get him!"

"_Your_ property? You kidnapped Icarus!" Gohan yelled before heaving Icarus up on to his back and running in to the trees.

He jumped and weaved threw the trees, pushing strength in to his legs to get further and further ahead. It was only a few minutes before Gohan could no longer hear any of the circus folk behind him. He slowed to a stop and let down Icarus.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked the creature. It gave a small cry of compliance and nuzzled Gohan's face. "Let's get you back to your mom. You're going to have to find a different place to nest for a while."

It took about half an hour for Gohan to find Icarus' mother. Gohan told her what happened and recommended a few places where the circus folk would not be able to get to them. It wouldn't do any good if she got upset and went on a rampage through the cities. It'd end up being like a bad Godzilla movie.

Gohan got home and had his supper, and proceeded to do his homework before training with Goten and Trunks again. It was impressive how they adapted to do different fighting styles or feign being more hurt than they actually were.

* * *

Gohan arrived at the school, his thoughts elsewhere. He had another nightmare last night, the intensity of it making him distracted. It didn't help that he had his entire flight to think about it. Cell had returned and was taunting him, and he didn't have enough strength…

"Morning, Gohan." Haruhi greeted him, snapping him from the train of thought.

"Oh hey, Haruhi." He smiled to her. She came up beside him as they walked through the gate of the school.

"You seem distracted." She commented.

"That obvious huh… I just had bad dreams last night. I guess it's still on my mind." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're just dreams. I read that if you have bad dreams, it means that you're stressed about something." Haruhi noted.

"Maybe. But I'm not entirely sure what it could be." Gohan looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, everything is clear for tomorrow after school. My friend Bulma will come by to pick us all up after club hours."

"That sounds good. Are we driving? It's going to be a while since you're out in the country."

"Actually, we're flying. It's a lot faster." They got in to the school and made their way to the classroom.

"Like a helicopter?" Haruhi blinked.

"You'll see." Gohan smiled and saw Hikaru and Kaoru, but they had white masks on their faces as well as hats. Before they even started their routine, Gohan pointed to the one on the right. "Hikaru."

They stumbled, falling to the ground. "How did you know!" they yelled behind their masks.

Gohan put a hand up in to his hair, trying to think of a way to explain how he knew that.

"Really guys, masks?" Haruhi went over to her desk and started to unload her papers.

"We wanted to make it a challenge."

"I could see your eyes through the mask. Kaoru's are wider with wonder, but Hikaru's are more set in a daring gaze." Gohan offered. It was true, since he could see through the mask, but his vision was a bit sharper due to his Saiyan blood.

"Hikaru, he's on to us." Kaoru took off his mask.

"We'll figure something out, Kaoru." Hikaru took off his own mask and hat.

"To ensure our game works!" they announced.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Gohan got to his desk. The teacher came in and the class settled down. Lunch hour came and Gohan was about to make his way to the gardens when he felt the atmosphere change ever so slightly. It was going to rain. The clouds weren't in sight but he could tell.

He looked to some girls who were about to go outside. "Hey, don't stay outside too long. The weather is going to change to rain pretty quick." He advised them.

"Oh? But the sky is blue." One of the girls commented.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want you girls to get caught in the rain." He bowed his head to them and decided to walk around the school a bit more. He killed time by exploring, saying hello to the occasional person who passed by him, before he came across a guy who was about his height, with red hair and a troubled expression.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Gohan went up to the guy.

"Huh? Oh, you're that new Host guy, huh?" the guy blinked at him.

Gohan nodded. "That's me. I'm Son Gohan, who might you be?"

"Kasanoda Ritsu…" they bowed their heads to each other respectively. "You're.. not intimidated by me?" Kasanoda seemed surprised.

"Um, no. You look like you were troubled and I thought I'd ask if something was bothering you."

"It's uh.. something to do with a circus actually…" Kasanoda looked down. "A group of my guys was going to go check out these people and tell me if they were doing anything foul, but they have not come back yet. I'm concerned that something happened to them and I want to check it out myself but the rest of my group won't let me cause they see me as their leader."

"A circus… You know, I actually had a run-in with them yesterday. They approached my little brother and his friend and tried to get them to join up, and they also kidnapped a friend of mine from his mother. They were going to put him on a freak show display." Gohan said. "It's wrong to kidnap animals from their parents and keep them in captivity for entertainment." His expression turned in to a frown. "I was lucky to get him out before they got away with Icarus."

"Did you happen to see the circle title name?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yeah, it was called 'Wide Wing Circus'." Gohan said.

Kasanoda's expression turned foul as he connected the dots. "Those bastards! I knew something was wrong. Not only are they lying about their recruitments, but capturing innocent creatures?" he hit the wall beside him. "Thank you Son Gohan, you've given me good facts on how to proceed with this."

"If you can bring them down and stop their operation, that's great. Just remember not to do so alone." He didn't bother to tell the guy to be careful. Gohan knew from experience that caution did not always get you where you need to be.

"What operation would that be, Gohan? Kasanoda?" Kyouya came behind Gohan.

"The 'Wide Wing Circus'." Kasanoda replied. "Their reputation is as foul as their acts. Gohan here was telling me about how they tried to kidnap a friend of his."

Gohan nodded. "They were near our property and tried to kidnap a friend of mine that I played with when I was younger. I managed to get him free and away from the circus. They even tried to recruit my little brother and his friend."

"I see." Kyouya wrote something down in his book. "Kasanoda-san, please come by the Host Club so that I can give you whatever information I can on this 'circus'."

"Thank you. I would greatly appreciate it." Kasanoda bowed to him. "I'll see you later, Gohan. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem, Kasanoda-san." Gohan bowed again as the yakuza-heir left.

"Now Gohan, I believe there was the matter of how the club will be getting to your home." Kyouya looked at him.

"Right. My friend Bulma will be picking us up tomorrow with transportation. She's a family friend."

"I figured that. And how can I get a hold of her should I have questions about her arrival time and departure?"

"Well she is the head of Capsule Corps over in Western Capital, Bulma Briefs. I don't have the number with me at the moment…"

"That's all I need to know. Thank you, Gohan. See you after class." Kyouya walked away after pushing up his glasses, creating a slight glare of light over his eyes.

Somehow, he had the feeling that Bulma was not going to be too happy if she got a call from Kyouya. She liked her privacy and liked to retain control of what goes on within her affairs. Alone again, Gohan made his way back to the classroom.

* * *

**Shadow:** Huzzuh, Another chapter posted. I'm sorry if it's not quite what everyone was expecting. Like I said in the prior chapters, its been a very long time since I've watched Dragon Ball Z, so I do not remember all the details. Again, this is slightly AU. This time, I'm not going to tell y'all when to expect another chapter, cause I don't know when I'll get around to writing it. Ya, that's life for you. I do extend my apologies to you readers who have expressed your approval of this story. Don't give up hope, but don't expect too much. If you have any ideas for this story that you think would be cool, by all means, I'm open to suggestions!


	4. 4 Golden Sighting

**Shadowess: *dragged in while bound in chains, only her hands free ahead of her palms down*** Okay. I wrote it. By popular demand. See bottom for an important question that will affect the direction of this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club, Dragon Ball Z, or their respectful characters.

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Golden Sighting_

Gohan left a little earlier than his regular time the past couple days to do a quick survey of the areas surrounding his home to ensure that the 'Wide Wing Circus' were not going after Icarus again. Also, it felt like he needed to keep an eye on them to make sure they weren't going to kidnap anyone else that he knew of. Since he was early, he thought he'd land a little further from the school to walk the rest of the distance. He dropped down in a section of town that was a few extra blocks away from the school, nearby a residential complex and snuck out of the alley way when no one was watching.

Today was Friday and he'd be getting a hold of Bulma at lunch hour to ensure that things were still okay. He stopped midstep and opened his bag, seeing five capsules. "Aw man I can't believe I forgot!" he cried out, berating himself to forgetting to set up the capsules that Bulma had let him borrow. He couldn't wait until after school, since he still had club duties and it wouldn't be very good to have to set up everything right when the club members were there.

"Maybe I can rush back and just get to the school a few minutes before." He looked up at the sun that was still low on the horizon. "Yeah, I can make it!" Gohan ran back in to the alley, went Super Saiyan, and took to the sky, pushing himself to go faster to not waste any time.

Once he made it back home, he quickly scouted where to activate the capsules. Fishing them out, he clicked them and tossed them in a semi circle by the trees. They made their signature 'pop' where they transformed in to mini capsule cabins. Three singles and two doubles. Gohan had went inside and made sure that things set up fine before he glanced at a clock in the final double cabin.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late!" he ran out, transformed again and took to the skies with almost a sonic boom in his wake. "Come on!" Gohan thought that learning Instant Transmission would've been helpful in this case, but his dad wasn't around long enough to teach him. He saw the school in his sight. "Yes!" he landed a little closer to the school than usual and went back to normal, opting to run to school. While he was running he saw Haruhi ahead of him.

He skidded to a halt and let his adrenaline come down before striding up to walk beside Haruhi. "Good morning, Haruhi." He greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Gohan." She sent a smile up to him before blinking. "Were you running just now? Your tie is over your shoulder."

"Oh!" Gohan embarrassingly fixed his tie. "Yeah, I forgot to do something at home and I had to rush back." Gohan noticed an extra bag that Haruhi was carrying. "Are you ready for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I managed to pack while my dad was asleep this morning. He worked late last night." Haruhi shrugged. "He knows that I'm going to be gone for the weekend."

When the pair got in to the classroom, they were bombarded with Hikaru and Kaoru. Only this time, they didn't start their twin game.

"Hey Haruhi! Check this out!" Hikaru pulled out cell phone and started to play a short video of a flash of yellow going down in to the buildings from the sky.

"It's a like a meteor fell right in this area but there was no loud impact!" Kaoru pulled out his phone to show the same video but catching Hikaru with his phone in the image.

Gohan peered over their heads to see the videos and gulped. He was definitely too close to the school, and his Super Saiyan mode apparently gave off a strong golden-yellow light to cameras.

Haruhi looked at the videos and brought her hand up to her chin in thought. "I saw that this morning too… outside the window. But it was leaving the ground." Gohan gulped again. He'd have to just find a park to land in earlier… Good thing he was Super Saiyan to hide himself with his energy… sort of.

"Then it's not a meteor…" Kaoru looked at his phone and mused.

"Did you see it this morning?" Hikaru asked Gohan.

"Nope, I was in a bit of a rush this morning and didn't notice anything like that." Gohan replied. It was true. He couldn't see himself because there was no reflective surface around him at the time. "Are you guys ready for this weekend?"

"Yep!" Hikaru grinned.

"We sure are." Kaoru grinned as well.

"We brought cameras to video tape your final moments when Honey-sempai defeats you." They hooked their arms together, very proud of themselves for some reason. Gohan frowned a little. He didn't appreciate being video taped, especially during the Cell Games.

"You don't like cameras?" Haruhi noticed Gohan's frown.

"Not really. Makes me a bit uneasy, like you don't know who or what is watching you." You couldn't get an energy signature from a camera, especially a wireless controlled one. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his textbook for the class ahead.

Gohan was standing in the empty office, waiting for Bulma to answer her phone. He asked his mom, Chi-Chi, for Bulma's cell number since they were friends as well. It was only used between family. She finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Bulma, it's Gohan."

"Oh hi Gohan! You're calling from the school. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you're still okay with picking up me and my friends after school today?"

"I definitely am! I will be landing in the back of the school, and I already informed the Chairman about the landing so we're all clear." Gohan could hear Bulma's smile. "I'll be there for six, that alright?"

"Sounds good, Bulma. Thanks, I owe you one." He hung up and left the office. So far so good.

"Were you just speaking with Mrs. Briefs?" Kyoya asked him from around the corner.

"Oh hey Kyoya-sempai. Yeah, I just was."

"I have been unable to get a hold of her for the past few days. Why do you think that is?" his glasses glinted but Gohan didn't feel intimidated in the least.

He shrugged. "Bulma screens her calls. If she doesn't know them or doesn't want to talk to them, she doesn't answer." If Bulma was in a foul mood because of something that Vegeta does, like blowing up another Gravity Chamber, she won't speak to any business partners either. "She apparently already talked to the Chairman about the mode of transportation that she's bringing here to get us. She'll get here for 6 this afternoon."

Kyoya scribbled something in his notebook and gave a tight smile. "Then I'll have the opportunity to speak to her in person." He turned and walked away, leaving Gohan to wonder what made him upset.

There was no theme today, only talking with the girls of Ouran. Gohan was getting more comfortable talking with the girls, but he had to admit that there wasn't much for him to say other than his small adventures in the woods. Somehow, the girls really seemed to enjoy them though.

"Do you think you can do another demonstration, Gohan-sempai?" a young girl asked. Before Gohan could respond, he felt Kyoya behind him then heard him speak up.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until next week, dear princesses." Kyoya addressed the three girls sitting across the couch from Gohan. "We're closing up for the weekend now. Thank you for joining us today."

Gohan bid his guests goodbye and went to the broom cupboard to help clean up. He was going to wipe down the tables and needed some cleaner. The front door opened, prompting Tamaki to jump in to action.

"Hello there, _mademoiselle_! I'm very sorry but our club is closed for the day." The blond king practically leapt over to the person to take their hand. "But I must say that you are more beautiful than this rose that I picked this morning, and I have been waiting to give it to someone as lovely as you." Tamaki pulled out a rose from seemingly nowhere like he does with many of his customers.

Gohan came out of the cleaning closet and saw the familiar Bulma standing there in a red dress that ended above the knee and a small yellow scarf. It looked like she just came from a small business meeting but he knew that Bulma liked to dress up when she wasn't working.

Bulma blinked at him but giggled, accepting the rose. "You must be Souh Tamaki. Your father used a similar line on me just moments ago." She turned and saw Gohan. "Ah Gohan! I got here early."

"Hey Bulma. Did you enjoy your flight out?" Gohan went over to her, holding the rag and spray cleaner he had retrieved.

"I did. The school was unbelievably easy to find. Did you know that the roof was bright pink as well?" she looked at all the people, who were looking at her. "So these are your new friends?"

Gohan was about to answer when Tamaki jumped in, eager to do his introductions. "Yes we have taken Gohan under our wing to learn the ways of entertaining women! In this, Ouran's prestigious Host Club! Fair princess, I— Tamaki, am the president and 'Prince-type' of our club." He waved his hands over to the group scattered in the room. "Our seniors are Honey-sempai, our 'Shota Lolita-type', and Mori-sempai, our 'Wild-type'. We also have the 'Devilish Twins' Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi is our 'Natural' host and was our rookie before Gohan joined our family." Tamaki was about to introduce Kyoya but he stepped up.

"Ah Mrs. Briefs, I am Ootori Kyoya, the vice president and 'Cool-type' of the club. I must say that you are quite difficult to get a hold of." He put on his signature smile before opening his notebook. "I would like to get some information in regards to our transportation, if that's alright with you?"

"Alright, Kyoya, go ahead." Bulma crossed her arms, twirling the rose in her hand.

"What sort of transport are we taking to Gohan's residence?"

"It's a Capsule design." Bulma answered.

"I would not expect anything less from your esteemed corporation. May I ask what model?"

"It doesn't have one yet."

Kyoya paused in his writing before clearing his throat. "It must be a relatively new model then. May I ask for information on who will be the pilot?"

"Oh I'll be flying you guys out and picking you up when the weekend is done." Bulma gave a wide grin at Kyoya's slight stumble of his writing. "I build them, I fly them. And this model is for personal use and will not be registered under commercial." Bulma stepped away from Kyoya to walk around the room. "You're actually flirting with girls, Gohan? I heard some yellow dresses giggling about the 'super strong handsome man who could lift the tallest member' on my way in."

Gohan blushed and gave a nervous chuckle. "They're pretty excitable over stuff like that…"

"You are your father's son." Bulma gave a thoughtful sigh. "But then again, Goku wouldn't really understand a lot of things when it came to girls. At least you're learning."

"I think dad would have no problem talking to all these girls. He doesn't get flustered as easily as I do." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, so what 'type' are you anyways? I gotta have something to tell Krillian when he stops by next week."

"Gohan is the 'Strong Gentle-type'! You're very pretty, Bulma-chan!" Honey bounded up beside her. "I'm Haninozuka Mitzuniki but everyone calls me Honey." He held up his pink rabbit. "This is Usa-chan! And this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori." The tallest host nodded politely to her.

"It's nice to meet you both. I hope Gohan hasn't been too much of a trouble-maker for you guys." She giggled.

"Bulma, come on…" Gohan grumbled.

"I'm just teasing, Gohan." Bulma smiled. "Let me know when you guys are ready to go and I'll take you out to the yard so we can go." She went and sat down on a couch, pulling out a small device that seemed to be electronic and started fiddling with it.

The club members swiftly finished with their cleaning to close up for the weekend. Once they were done, Haruhi went up to Bulma as the rest went to get their bags.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Briefs, we're done cleaning up and ready to leave when you are." Haruhi already had her two bags ready.

"Ah, good!" Bulma sent a smile at Haruhi. "How are you with heights by the way?"

"Honestly, I haven't really flown anywhere. I don't have a passport." Haruhi admitted.

"Then I'd like for you to sit upfront with me and the boys can sit in the back." Bulma stood up. "You wear the boys uniform pretty good for a girl." She smiled.

Haruhi blinked. "Did Gohan tell you I was a girl?"

"He didn't have to. I just know these things." Bulma smiled and put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder with a wink. "Your secret's safe with me."

"I don't really care if you tell anyone, but I do appreciate it." Haurhi smiled in return.

Gohan made sure he had all of his homework before going back in to the room, seeing that Haruhi and Bulma were smiling and talking about something.

"So I guess I'm not going to race you to test the speed of my aircraft, eh Gohan?" Bulma teased once she saw Gohan.

"Not today, sorry." He laughed a little. "Can't Vegeta or Trunks help you with that?"

"Nah, Vegeta's a stick in the mud when it comes to that. Think you can help me out next weekend?"

"I don't see why not. I might need to ask for another alarm clock if that's okay."

"Are you throwing it farther than it should go?"

"No, I think it's getting caught in some trees… It came back covered in leaves yesterday morning."

"You throw your alarm clock in the morning?" Haruhi blinked in confusion. She had heard of hitting alarm clocks but not throwing them in the morning.

"Yeah. Um, it's set really loud to make sure I get up and I react by throwing it out the window."

"I made it so that it doesn't break and returns back to its base, like a beacon." Bulma smiled. "My husband throws his alarm clock out the window all the time and I got sick of buying new ones. He takes it as a challenge each morning to see how long it takes to get back." Bulma smiles in amusement.

"It sounds like you love your husband very much." Haruhi commented. Bulma gave a soft smile, her eyes glistening with memory. Gohan gave a small smile too, remembering seeing Trunks for the first time, then passing some time before meeting newborn Trunks. Vegeta may be a hard and rough kind of guy, but... he had certainly changed since Gohan met him so many years ago.

The rest of the club came out of the back room from changing, dressed in designer clothes. They reminded Haruhi of their first outing to her apartment last year.

"We're ready~!" Tamaki announced.

"Okay then! Follow me this way, please." Bulma led them out in to the hall and out in to the back field near the rose garden maze.

"Where is your aircraft, Mrs. Briefs?" the twins harmonized together, looking around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Right here." Bulma pulled out her capsule case and picked out one labelled with a '7'. She clicked it and threw it away from the group on to the grass.

With a signature 'pop', a large aircraft with a bubble sphere with hybrid jets and propellers came in to view. All the Hosts except for Gohan looked at it with awe.

"How can you compress a large aircraft in to a hand-held capsule…?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"That is Capsule Corps secret." Bulma winked at her. "Okay, ladies get the front pair of seats and boys can pile in to the back." Bulma went up to the airship and entered a code, allowing a door to open in the back. Bulma put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder to keep her back as the other guys get in. Tamaki jumped in first followed by Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori respectively.

"Haruhi! Daddy's saved you a spot back here!" Tamaki cried out from inside.

"Boss, Bulma-chan said for the ladies to get the front seats." Hikaru and Kaoru harmonized.

"What? How did she know Haruhi's secret!" Tamaki panicked.

"I'm certain that Mrs. Briefs has her own ways of getting information, Tamaki." Kyoya answered, silencing his rant before it even began.

Haruhi heaved a sigh, actually relieved that she would not be sitting with them.

"I'll take your bag in to the back if you'd like, Haruhi." Gohan offered. Haruhi nodded and gave him her bag before he smile at the two girls, climbing in to the back, closing the hatch behind him.

"This way, Haruhi." Bulma went around to the front to a ladder and activated another switch to open the cockpit. She got Haruhi to climb in first and she followed behind.

Haruhi was a bit confused as to why they had to go in a different way but she quickly saw why. There was a three foot space between the passenger deck and the pilot area. She looked at all the controls and gaped. "Wow."

"Most of the equipment is for scanning and various radio transmitters but a lot of them are just to show status. It's actually quite easy to fly since I programmed it for emergencies."

"Emergencies?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she took her seat, buckling up.

"Emergencies ranging from a broken nail to invasions." Bulma looked back at the group, seeing them all seated in pairs minus Gohan, who was in the back in his own row. "Everyone buckled in?" she took a microphone in to her hand, allowing her voice to be sent through unseen speakers. A chorus of 'yes' rang back at her. "Here we go then!" she started up the machine and soon the propellers and jets were lifting the Host Club off the ground.

Honey was cheering, pointing at the ground, "We're getting higher! Yay!"

"It's pretty quiet, eh Hikaru?" Kaoru commented to his twin, watching the jets over their shoulders. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"This is an impressive design, don't you think, Kyoya?" Tamaki looked bright and happy, like a kid who was shown the latest magic trick.

"The ingenuity is quite something." Kyoya agreed.

Once they were at a high enough altitude, Bulma grabbed the controls and pushed them forward, shooting the aircraft forward, making the twins, Tamaki, and Honey cry out in surprise at the sudden speed.

"Wow, we're already out of the city." Haruhi gasped in amazement as she noticed the buildings disappear in to fields below them.

"It'll only be about ten or so minutes for us to reach Chi-Chi's house." Bulma hit a few switches, looking at something on her radar. "This radar lets us know if there is anyone in the same vicinity as us so that we can communicate and make course corrections."

"So the radar is showing no one around us?" Haruhi asked after looking at the radar screen.

"That's right. Hey, I got an idea, do you want to land us? I programmed it so that even my son can land this and he's only 8 years old." Bulma offered.

"Eh?" Haruhi looked up at Bulma with wide eyes. "Oh no I shouldn't that'd be—"

"Nonsense. I insist. It's easy. I'll be right here to guide you." Bulma hit a few buttons and a second controller came up in front of Haruhi. "Just gently take your hands and put them on either side like this." Bulma spread her fingers to show her palms resting on her own controller. Haruhi reluctantly did as instructed but quickly became engrossed in the instruction that Bulma was giving her.

They came up to the large piece of land that Gohan knew to be home as Bulma guided Haruhi to land the ship in a field close to the house.

"Your house is so cute, Gohan!" Honey pointed to the small dome-like house to the side of their landing site.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the house, waving at Bulma, who waved back. Chi-Chi wore her usual outfit of a yellow Chinese-style dress with purple traditional pants and shawl, a pink circlet holding her hair up in a bun.

After another moment, they touched down and Bulma grabbed her microphone. "We thank you for flying Air Haruhi and hope you enjoy your stay at the Son residence."

"Air... Haruhi?" The boys spoke in confusion, freezing in place at the thought process before Gohan laughed.

"Great flying, Haruhi." Gohan undid his seatbelt and stood up, taking Haruhi's bag. He opened the back hatch and walked out to greet his mom.

"The machine did most of the work..." Haruhi grumbed, undoing her straps , following Bulma out of the cockpit before the rest of the Host Club scrambled out with their bags.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Gohan greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Gohan! I see you brought your friends. That's wonderful." Chi-Chi smiled brightly before turning to Bulma. "Ah Bulma, how are you?"

"I'm good, Chi-Chi. How is my little prince been behaving?" Bulma asked about her son.

"Trunks and Goten have been training and exploring to their hearts content. But they're always back for lunch and supper." Chi-Chi giggled, Bulma laughing along at their own private joke.

"Perfect. Then I'll wait here until they get back then."

"In the meantime, Gohan, why don't you show your friends where they'll be staying?" Chi-Chi looked at her son. "Then you can get changed and I'll have supper ready."

"Okay, mom." Gohan looked at the Host Club members, who were watching curiously. "Follow me." he grinned and led them to the Capsule cabins that were a couple yards away. He came up to the first cabin, a single one. "There are three single cabins and two double cabins. Haruhi, you can stay in this one." He handed her bag that he was carrying as she went inside.

"I'll get changed and come back out in a few minutes."

"There's a lock on the door, as well as your own bathroom." Gohan informed her before she closed it.

"Oh good a lock." Haruhi smiled whistfully, glad that she'd get some privacy.

"But Daddy wants to help his little girl!" Tamaki tried to go after her but the door was closed in his face, and a noticeable click signaled that the door was locked. He sat to the side, growing mushrooms.

"Tamaki-sempai, you can stay in this next one here." Gohan pointed to the hut that was right next to Haruhi's.

"Ah! I get to be my darling daughter's neighbour!" Tamaki leapt back up and proceeded to explore the cabin that was designated to him.

"Kyoya-sempai, you get the last single cabin." Gohan walked down to the next one.

"Thank you, Gohan." It wasn't said, but Kyoya was glad he did not have to share with Tamaki. He opened the door and set his bag down inside before closing it again.

"The last two cabins are doubles, with two beds and extra room." Gohan walked to the next two. "Hikaru and Kaoru can stay in this one, and Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai can stay in the final one."

"Great, but we only needed one bed." Hikau and Kaoru shrugged, but let themselves in to their cabin to explore.

"Thanks, Gohan!" Honey went inside, with Mori following.

"I'll be speaking with your mother, if you'll excuse me." Kyoya stated.

"Okay, Kyoya-sempai. I'm going to get changed." Gohan back to the house and went in to his room to get out of the uniform in to one of his blue martial arts training outfit with a red belt and black shoes.

When he got back outside, he saw that everyone was gathered together just outside the house. It appeared that Haruhi had changed in to a short sleeved hoodie and long brown shorts.

"Hey Gohan! You look great in that outfit!" Honey noticed him first, commenting on his appearance.

"Do you always wear that at home?" Hikaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you do nothing but train?" Kaoru asked, mirroring his twin.

"Well this is comfortable, and I have to make sure that my brother gets his training in after we eat." Gohan didn't see an issue of him wearing his outfit.

"Can we watch? It'd be something to see you train your dear little brother in the ways of combat!" Tamaki grinned.

"I don't see why not..." Gohan turned his head to the woods when he felt a pair of approaching energies. Trunks and Goten were back. Once he saw them come in to view he waved to them, causing the group to turn in the direction that Gohan was facing, seeing the pair of small boys.

"Gohan!" the black-haired Goten called, running forward and jumped at his brother, who caught him with ease.

"Hey Goten! I brought my friends from school." He looked at his brother, giving him a pointed look to not show off.

"A bunch of city people?" Trunks looked at each of them and gave a frown, crossing his arms doing his best impersonation of his father.

"Scary.." The twins and Tamaki huddled together under Trunk's scrutiny.

"Trunks, your mom is here." Gohan let Goten climb up on to his shoulders.

"I figured." Trunks looked at Haruhi and held his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Briefs Trunks. Call me Trunks."

Haurhi blinked and took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Trunks-san. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

Trunks shook her hand for a moment before letting go.

"Hello Trunks! I'm Souh Tamaki, the president of our-"

"I don't really care." Trunk rolled his eyes at the tall blond guy.

"But why would you introduce yourself to Haruhi and not us?" the twins asked him, their arms crossed.

Trunks looked down and then looked back at Haruhi. "Mom taught me to be nice to girls." He ignored the overdramatic expressions of the three who addressed him before looking over at Goten. "Hey Goten, race you to your room!" He took off in a run.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Goten jumped off of his brother's shoulders and went after his friend.

There was a bit of a pause before Chi-Chi stepped out of the house. "Dinner's ready!" she called at Gohan and his friends.

"Oh boy! A home-style meal from Gohan's wonderful mother!" Tamaki cheered as he went up to Chi-Chi to extend his thanks and praise. Everyone piled in to the house as Chi-Chi started placing multiple bowls of rice, vegetables, beef, pork, steam buns, and bread rolls on the table. The club members gasped at how much food there was- almost enough to feed an army, it seemed.

"Okay, everyone, dig in!" Chi-Chi smiled at everyone. "And don't forget to take some vegetables too!" her voice was bright but her tone left no room for argument. Bulma and Trunks stayed for dinner, since Bulma was talking gossip about fashion trends and whatnot. Trunks was chatting with Goten about what they could do next time they spent time together.

"After we eat, do you want to do that spar, Gohan?" Honey asked, munching on a steam bun.

Goten and Trunks turned to Gohan and Honey. "You're going to spar?" Goten asked.

"Are you going to go easy on him?" Trunks asked, eating some rice from his bowl.

"Well I don't want to hurt Honey-sempai." Gohan shrugged, filling another bowl with rice, his third one.

"What do you mean? You'd purposely hurt me, Gohan?" Honey had tears filled in his eyes.

"No, Honey-sempai, I won't hurt you." Gohan assured him.

"It seems unlikely that you could injure Honey-sempai." Kyoya adjusted his glasses on his nose. "He is, after-all, the Martial Arts Champion of Japan."

Trunks scoffed. "On paper." Everyone looked at Trunks, who ignored them and kept eating.

Honey seemed to ponder this and looked at Gohan. "Ne, Gohan? I'll give it my all if you do."

"I'll give as good as you're willing to give." Gohan replied, knowing that he'd have to hold back anyway.

Honey watched him for a moment, almost considering something before he smiled brightly. "Sounds good!"

When everyone was finished eating, Haruhi offered Chi-Chi if she could help with cleaning up.

"Oh you don't have to, dear. You go on and watch the sparring match and cheer on my Gohan." Chi-Chi giggled, picking up the empty dishes.

Everyone except Chi-Chi made their way outside.

"Hey mom, can we watch Gohan's match before we go back home?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, Trunks. But remember the longer we wait, the less training time with your father." Bulma replied.

"Do you want to get ready first, Honey-sempai?" Gohan asked, indicating to the casual clothes that Honey was wearing.

"Good idea, Gohan. I wouldn't want to get my cute clothes dirty." Honey giggled and bounded to the double-hut that he and Mori were staying.

"...Is he for real?" Trunks asked.

"It's like he's a girl but... not." Goten had a confused look on his face. Gohan couldn't help but smile at his younger brother, since his expression was a splitting image of his dad.

"And he carries a pink bunny..." Trunks grumbled.

"Hey Gohan? Are we going to spar now or later?" Goten asked.

"We'll spar a little later once everyone is comfortable, ok?"

"Okay!" Goten gave a grin that-again- reminded Gohan of his dad.

"I'm ready now!" Honey came out wearing his white training gi along with a black belt. He bounded over to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, can you hold Usa-chan? I don't want Usa-chan to get dirty or hurt during our spar."

"Sure, Honey-sempai." She accepted the pink stuffed animal.

"Where do you want to spar, Honey-sempai?" Gohan asked. "We can do it over here or a bit further out."

"We can spar over there!" Honey pointed out to the field. "That way everyone can see us, ne Gohan?"

"Sounds good."

They all gathered over to the field, and somehow, the spectators produced some chairs to be seated on. Everyone except Chi-Chi was watching. Gohan had to wonder where all the chairs came from… But his thoughts were cut off when Honey went a few feet away from Gohan, taking up a fighting stance, his bright cute smile replaced with a hardened expression.

He almost didn't look like the same person.

Gohan couldn't really feel a big spike of energy coming off of Honey but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that he could hide his power level. He idly wondered if Honey could sense power levels too.

Kyoya stood from his seat for a moment, holding a video camera in his hand. Gohan gulped, seeing that the twins had whipped out their own recording devices as well.

"The match will be called when a competitor resigns or is unable to continue." Kyoya hit record and the little flashing red light on the three devices indicated that they were now filming. "Begin."

* * *

**Shadowess: THIS IS IMPORTANT!** I am putting up a poll on my profile, but you can submit your votes here too. Choose! Gohan/Videl or Gohan/Haruhi. I personally do like Videl and she will be in this story more, but since this is already an AU, I have two bridges that I could cross down the road... Guide me, oh awesome readers! VOTE!


End file.
